Chapter 22 of Surprises
by stayathomemum
Summary: Tony and Angela's Wedding night. Highly recommended that you first read the story, Surprises in the T-section.


**Chapter 22—The Wedding Night**

"We're finally out of there, Angela! I was scared they were going to hold us hostage all night with more music, gift baskets and tiramisu!" Tony joked as he drove them in the Jaguar to their honeymoon destination-_L'Auberge_, for an overnight stay.

"That was some tiramisu; I still feel tipsy. And that gift basket, Tony. Can you believe it? The _Kama Sutra_? What was Mother thinking? Oh dear . . ." Angela suddenly remembered that she'd forgotten the offending book in the living room. "Tony, I left it at home. Oh no."

Tony grinned at her, "It's alright Angela. I'm sure we can come up with some interesting ideas of our own. You know, if you want to try something different, we can bend . . ." he was abruptly interrupted by his new wife before he could tell her about the funky and complicated position he wanted to try.

"No, Tony! I'm not upset that _we_ don't have the book. I left it in the living room, where the kids can find it. What if they look through it?" She was appalled by her mother's choice of present; well perhaps a bit intrigued as well. But she did like the new black lace negligee and had packed it for tonight. As for the _Kama Sutra_-she'd peruse it with Tony later on. She just hoped the kids weren't studying it right now.

"Angela, relax. I'm sure they've already seen worse. Besides, those are just drawings; it's art, sorta. I saw worse in my Art History class." Tony regretted the words as soon as he'd said them. Of all the things not to mention on his wedding night, the class where he'd met Kathleen would be at the top of the list.

Angela glared at him but remained silent for a moment before finally saying, "Thankfully, that class is over." Topic closed.

Tony gulped. He hadn't told Angela that Kathleen was in his _Studies of Ancient Greece_ class now.

"Uh . . ." Tony swallowed hard.

"Uh what?" Angela sat up straighter in the passenger seat.

"Angela, here's the thing. Kathleen just showed up in my _Studies of Ancient Greece_ class last week. But before you get upset, know that I gave her the brush off. I told her that we were getting married and that I'm committed to only you. And now, she'll see my wedding ring and . . ." Tony bit his lip, hard. This was not a conversation he wanted to have.

"What?!" Angela was horrified, "How come you didn't tell me that she's in your class? Is she stalking you now?" Angela wondered if this woman would ever be out of their lives for good.

"I don't know, Angela. I didn't tell you because it honestly slipped my mind with all the wedding preparations. I can drop the class if you want me to." He shot her a sideway glance while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Drop the class? Don't you need this class, Tony? Isn't it the one you were so excited about?" Angela clenched her fists hard, fingernails digging into her palms.

"Well yeah. We're reading Homer's works, but if it bothers you that Kathleen is there, I can drop it." Tony wanted to appease Angela.

"Oh Tony", Angela didn't want to deal with this at the moment. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? Please?"

"Sure Angela. But you're not mad at me, are you?"

"Mad? Yes, but not at you. Everywhere I turn, there's Kathleen! First at my birthday party, then in my kitchen, holding my baby and now in your class? Also, Jonathan's lifeguard job is at the Fairfield Country Club, so she'll be there too. It bothers me, Tony." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, "You know, I actually thought about telling Jonathan not to take that job, but it's such a good one for a kid his age. It wouldn't be fair for him to lose a great opportunity because of _her_."

"Angela, Kathleen working as a waitress at the country club isn't going to interfere with Jonathan's lifeguarding duties." Tony couldn't understand Angela's concerns.

"Maybe not, but just the mere fact that she'll be so close to my son . . . Tony, it makes me nervous. What if she becomes unhinged again? She hates me and . . ." Angela was having difficulty expressing why it made her so anxious that Jonathan would be working at the same place as Kathleen. Tony would certainly dismiss her fears if she told him straight out that she thought his ex was dangerous.

"Come on, she doesn't hate you. She just isn't over me. And she's not going to go psycho on your son. Besides, Jonathan is a big, strong guy—she's no threat to him, Angela. Geez you worry too much." Tony scoffed, which riled Angela.

"Tony, how about we just drop it? It's our wedding night and I don't want to discuss _whatsherface_. Oooh Tony, next turn up ahead is _L'Auberge_!" Angela quickly dropped her least favourite subject to focus on her night ahead. She leaned forward in her seat, excitedly, telling Tony where to turn and park.

"Wow. Angela, this place is niiiiice. Good choice." Tony was impressed by the elegant chateau-style B&B. It was secluded, nestled in a wooded area with its own private lake.

"_L'Auberge_ is for adults only. I thought we deserved a romantic getaway, even if it is only for one night", Angela leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek. The roughness of his stubble against her sensitive lips and the scent his cologne were affecting her senses. "Tony, let's see how quickly we can check in." She looked down at his strong, masculine hand on the parking brake and covered it with her own, grasping his fingers in hers, tightly, possessively. The early evening sun gleamed off her white gold wedding band; Tony put his left hand next to hers to admire the two wedding bands side by side. They were a matching set; two parts of a whole.

"You're my wife", he said in awe, still staring at their ringed hands.

"Forever, Tony, forever" she said, suddenly feeling a bit choked up. "Oh Tony, we did it. We really did it", she cried out happily.

"Come on Mrs. Micelli, let's check in."

Their room at _L'Auberge_ was luxuriously decorated in classic Napoleonic French style. An opulent gold curtain surrounded the large four poster king sized bed. Gold crown molding and paintings of nudes decorated the room erotically, yet very tastefully. Angela and Tony admired the Bridal Suite with approval.

"Angela, I've never been in such a fancy hotel before. Ooooh, they gave us chocolate covered strawberries, with more champagne." Tony selected a strawberry and held it up to Angela's lips. She sensually enveloped her lips around it while looking into Tony's eyes, with a bewitching gleam. When she'd finished the strawberry, she took his hand and slowly licked the melted chocolate off of his fingers, gently sucking on his index finger until she made him gasp. "Angela?" Tony tried to kiss her but she was elusive and slipped out of his grasp, teasing him.

"Tony, I'm going to go freshen up. I'll be right back", she left him standing there, wanting more.

Angela hurried up in the bathroom, taking a quick, refreshing shower and slipping into her brand new black teddy. She hoped Mother had gotten her the right size. She slipped it on over her head and smiled at her reflection. The gown was gorgeous; midnight black silk and sheer lace covering her breasts. Her pink nipples peeked through the delicate fabric, while the skirt fell elegantly to her knees. Angela quickly brushed her teeth and combed out her hair, ready to face her new husband.

Tony stood in the bedroom, already extremely aroused. The expression on Angela's face when she'd eaten that strawberry; her pink lips moving so suggestively . . . it was almost too much to bear. He paced while she was in the bathroom and threw off his tuxedo jacket and bowtie; it really was warm for June. Finally, unable to wait any longer, he banged on the bathroom door.

"You almost done in there, Angela?" No answer. He pressed his flushed face against the cool wooden door and listened. When Angela finally opened the door, he grabbed her before she was even fully out of the bathroom. "Hello wife", he seized her tightly by the shoulders and started kissing her mercilessly.

He was moving fast; too fast. "Tony, wait", Angela was breathless from the assault on her mouth. "You haven't noticed my new lingerie." She wanted him to admire her first. She took a step back from him and skimmed her hands along her curves, showing off her new nightie. "You like?"

Still breathing hard, Tony paused to marvel at her. She was so beautiful; her blonde hair, dark eyes and fair skin set off to perfection by the black negligee. He took a deep breath, captivated by her lace covered breasts, discreetly peeking out at him. "Wow! I like. I like a lot. Come 'ere."

"Uh-uh. Let's take your shirt off first, shall we?" Angela moved over to him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. For every button she undid, she placed a searing hot kiss on his bare skin. She leisurely kissed him all the way down to his belt, knelt before him and undid his buckle and pants. "Tony, are you happy to see me, or do you have a banana in your shorts?" She teasingly quipped Mae West while feeling his erection through his boxers.

"Stand up, Angela", he told her, as he stepped out of his pants.

"Are you sure? Don't you want . . . ?" She looked up at him, inquiringly.

"Not on our wedding night; it wouldn't feel right. Maybe on my birthday though", he chuckled. He held his hand out to her, helped her stand up and led her towards the bed. Angela stopped to rummage in her overnight bag and pulled out the bottle of massage oil that Mona had put in the gift basket.

"Tony, how about a massage with this sensual ylang-ylang body oil? It smells wonderful." She held the bottle up to his nose so he could smell it.

"Wow, that's potent stuff. Angela, I'm going to take a quick shower—it's been a hot day. Then, how 'bout we take turns massaging each other?" Tony winked at her and hurried into the bathroom to wash up quickly. When he returned, Angela was waiting for him on the bed.

"You don't need that towel", Angela playfully snatched his towel away and took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of his perfectly sculpted body. "My goodness Honey, are you even for real?" Angela stood up and lightly ran her fingers along his smooth, firm chest and strong shoulders. "Tony, I don't think many men your age have a six-pack . . . you're exquisite. How the hell did I ever resist you?" She smiled at him, shaking her head in disbelief at his magnificent physique.

"I don't know, Angela. Were you lusting after me all those years?" he teased her.

"As a matter of fact . . . I pretty much was. You're my fantasy come true", she admitted to him while gently nibbling on his shoulder. "Tony lie down on your stomach. Massage time."

"Fantasy, eh?" Tony chuckled. "Well, fantasize away . . ." Tony lay face down on the bed and turned his head to the side. Angela sat beside him and started pouring some body oil onto his upper back. His muscles tensed at the sensation of cool liquid dripping onto his back, so Angela quickly put her hands in the oil and started kneading it into his warm skin. Up and down his back and in a circular motion over his shoulders, she slowly and firmly massaged Tony's back. The oil made his muscles gleam in the room's soft light; Angela paused to admire him before adding some of the oil to his arms. When she was done rubbing his biceps, she took a deep breath and poured some oil onto his buttocks. Tony squirmed a bit but she kept massaging his firm behind.

"You know Tony, I've always said your butt is a perfect ten. As Mother says, you could bounce a quarter off that thing", she joked.

"Angela, don't ever mention your Mother when we're in bed, puhleeze", he grinned. "And now, I think it's my turn to massage you", he sat up and faced her.

"But Tony, I'm having so much fun massaging you, feeling your firm muscles, your strength . . . your butt", she giggled.

"Yeah, well, other parts of me are growing, ahem, firm too and I want my turn playing with you. It's been about three months now, Angela and I miss you." He cupped her face and gently kissed her. "How about we remove the nightie? Wouldn't want to get oil on it." He looked at her expectantly and slowly ran his hand along her thigh, pushing her negligee up higher and higher, inch by inch. She lay down so he could raise it out of the way, but when he got to her tummy, she stopped him. She was quite a bit self-conscious about her still rounded belly.

"What's wrong, Angela?" Tony was confused. He'd already hiked her nightie up quite high and couldn't understand why she was being modest about her stomach.

"Tony, I'd like to keep my nightie on. Well over my tummy anyway. It's just that since the baby . . . my stomach's a bit chubby." She hated worrying about her body at a time like this. If only she and Tony had gotten together before she'd become pregnant with Rose, he would have seen her trim and toned. As it was, he'd only been with her during pregnancy and now their post-partum union was making her a bit apprehensive. She'd been enjoying his body but wasn't feeling secure enough to let him do the same with her. The negligee made her feel beautiful and she wanted to keep it, to feel safe.

Tony simply looked at her with intense love in his eyes and kissed her again. "Angela, I think you're beautiful no matter what. You just had a baby a month ago; I know your stomach isn't flat yet. I'm your husband now; I want you to feel safe with me and know that I want you." He reassured her and added a few kisses to her neck for good measure. She was starting to respond to him and kissed him back passionately.

"Please, Angela? I want to look at you", he pleaded with her. She looked back at him, hesitant, yet aware in her heart that his love was unconditional.

"Alright", she nodded and stood up. She dimmed the lights first while Tony looked on hopefully.

"Angela, turning the lights down sorta defeats the purpose . . . oh wow. Sweetheart, you're perfect." Angela had pulled the nightgown up, over her head and flung it on the floor. She anxiously stood in front of Tony as he'd requested, still feeling somewhat embarrassed. But the expression of desire in Tony's eyes helped her be a bit more confident. Through his eyes, she felt beautiful again.

Tony couldn't understand why Angela was so self-conscious. While her stomach wasn't exactly flat, it wasn't flabby either. It was simply a bit rounded as it had been at the beginning of her pregnancy. Besides, with her breasts being so much larger from nursing, he hardly noticed her stomach at all. Her limbs were still long and lean. He beckoned to her with his index finger and in one fluid movement, she joined him on the bed.

"Hi", he said before pouring a bit of the massage oil into his hands. He motioned for her to lie down and gently massaged her back before quickly moving down to her rear end. Her restless movements made Tony smile. "You're the most responsive woman I've ever known", he told her. "That first night we were together, you squirmed so much, I thought you were going to scoot yourself right off the bed and become airborne. Getting antsy there, Sweetheart?" He sneakily glided his hand between her legs and chuckled when she practically jumped off the bed. "See what I mean?"

"Tony, don't tease me", Angela turned around to face him. "I'm sensitive to your touch . . . but only yours. No other man has ever made me feel this way", she admitted to him. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his scent. "You're addictive, you know that Tony? You smell so wonderful, umm", she put her nose against his neck and breathed in deeply. "Make love to me", she whispered to him between kisses.

"I plan to, wife", he beamed at her. Their sense of humour kept things light and fun in the bedroom but now Tony wanted to move things along. He hadn't been with Angela in months and desperately desired her. He lay her down and stretched out alongside her, both of them nude. They continued kissing while he ran his hands along her hip and thigh. Angela had her arms wrapped around his neck, never wanting to let go of him. She closed her eyes and lost herself to his touch-his expert fingers conjuring such intense sensations that she couldn't stay still. His feathery strokes made her squirm, then giggle. "You're right, Tony . . . I do respond to you." Her breath was coming in short, shallow gasps. "Tony . . . I want . . ." She looked at him pleadingly, feeling as though she might come any moment. How was he able to do that to her? She'd never felt this way with any man.

He was in admiration of her loveliness; the flush of her skin, her womanly curves wriggling beneath his hands-he could feel how ready she was. He whispered "now" to her and she clung tightly to him as he entered her.

They were perfectly in sync, their bodies becoming one in the timeless rhythm of sex. She wrapped her legs around him, drew him closer, deeper, feeling him moving inside of her. They were one now; joined . . . married.

"I've missed you", he whispered in her ear, "I love you", he uttered as she cried out her release. Together, they were spent-the shattering intensity of their lovemaking surpassed anything they'd experienced before. She rolled over onto her side and faced him, gently stroking his face.

"Oh Tony", she gazed at him through tear filled eyes. "I love you so much that I fear my heart might burst from it", she told him.

"My Sweetheart", he whispered, hugging her tightly. "Shhh, don't cry." He wiped the tears away and kissed her cheeks. "Angela, our love is our love. It's unique, like us. I know this sounds weird, but sometimes I wonder if other people love as much as we do. It's so intense—it scared me when it first happened."

"Scared? You?" Angela was a bit stunned by his revelation.

"Yeah, me. Angela, when I realized I loved you, I wasn't in any position to offer you anything. Why do you think I clung so stubbornly to our friendship at all cost? I couldn't afford to lose you, even if that meant loving you from afar while being your best friend!" He looked into her eyes, moved by the depth of emotion in them.

"You loved me from afar? Oh Tony. So did I. We were so stupid", she laughed through her tears.

"Maybe so, but look at us now. We did it, Angela. We're married."

**_Author's Note: Dear Reader, the next chapter will be posted in the main story, Surprises, in the T-section. I hope it isn't inconvenient that I posted this chapter in the M-section but it is a bit too racy for T. I'm confident you can all figure out where the chapters are. Please R&R—I always appreciate feedback. Also, I fear this story may have many more chapters to go. My imagination has run away from me and I'm trying to catch up. _**


End file.
